


To Tame A Wolf

by petvampire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petvampire/pseuds/petvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few not-so-joking threats, Jackson puts a collar on Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tame A Wolf

The feel of something heavy settling around his throat, leather and the cool brush of metal at the nape of his neck, brought a shudder rolling through Isaac’s body. Sure, Jackson had taunted him about this more than a few times – calling him Derek’s watchdog, suggesting putting a leash on him – but he hadn’t expected the blonde to actually follow through. He was going to have more than a few questions on just what the hell Jackson’s deal was with his fixation on this sort of thing, later. Right now, he was a little preoccupied with the fact that there was a freaking _collar_ on him, fastened securely around his neck.

A slight tug made it clear that there was, in fact, a leash attached as well – and Jackson at the other end of it, smirking down at him as he pulled back to survey his handiwork.

“Oh, yeah,” he murmured in that cocky tone of his, idly wrapping the end of the leash around his hand, pulling Isaac a little further forward, off-balance. “I knew you’d look good like this.”

The dark desire in the other’s voice sent another shiver down his spine.

He opened his mouth to retort, but Jackson spoke first, sharper, that air of arrogant command he’s always possessed very much on display. “Uh-uh. _You_ can keep your mouth shut – for now,” he added, smirk broadening a little. This time he jerked on the leash, making Isaac stumble forward, neck craned at an awkward angle. “On your knees.”

A litany of mental curses, half-hearted plans to break free, and promises that he would totally find a way to turn the tables on Jackson eventually passed through Isaac’s mind, but he still sank to the ground, pulse already picking up a little as he looked up at the other, cocking a brow with a ‘happy now?’ sort of look on his face.

By the hungry look in his eyes, Jackson wasn’t anywhere _near_ satisfied yet. Keeping a tight grip on the leash, he moved forward again, tangling his free hand in Isaac’s hair and jerking his head back. Lips descended on his in a fierce, hungry press, tongue slipping into his mouth, teeth scraping against one another a bit from sheer force and over-enthusiasm. Isaac let his eyes close as he kissed back, straining a little against the grip Jackson had on his curls and the tension of the collar and leash. Trying to stretch a bit too far forward earned him a sharp pull on his hair, and he stayed still after, though every muscle in him ached to move, to grab the other and pull him down to the floor with him. He didn’t even bother actually reaching for the other; he could guess what the response to _that_ would be.

Besides, he wasn’t willing to give Jackson any reason to restrain him any further.

… not now, anyway.

The other moved on from his lips to the side of his jaw, up to his ear, down over his neck, leaving harsh kisses and nips and sucking marks into place here and there on the pale skin. His hand slid down from Isaac’s hair, lingered at the back of his neck just below the collar for a long moment. A slight, sharp pressure made him acutely aware that claws had grown, and then they were shredding down through the back of Isaac’s shirt, leaving it open so Jackson could tug the remnants off.

Isaac would have complained, but the other was fastening his mouth over his pulse, just below the edge of the collar, biting down with just the slightest press of fangs. The beta swallowed his words, wasn’t even sure he remembered what he had been going to say. It was just a tee shirt, anyway.

When he had left a satisfactory mark, Jackson pulled back, straightening to look down at the other wolf again. He let Isaac go for the moment, transferred the leash from one hand to the other so he could leisurely draw off his own shirt, tossing it aside onto a pile of similar others in one corner. Isaac didn’t bother trying to pretend he wasn’t watching; he followed the other’s movements avidly, eyes fixing on a hand as it traced downward, idly undoing the button of his jeans. Jackson smirked as the other swallowed convulsively, and lifted his hand to tap fingertips lightly along Isaac’s chin, bringing the wolf’s gaze back up to his face again.

“You must have read my mind,” he taunted, sliding his hand into the messy curls of hair and tugging the other forward again.

This wasn’t exactly an unfamiliar course of action for Isaac, but it had never been quite like this. The collar kind of changed things a little, put a spin on things he wasn’t used to. He brought his hands up for the first time to tug Jackson’s jeans down around his hips, bringing his boxers with them, leaving them bunched up around his thighs. The other was already hard, and Isaac didn’t waste time, sliding lips around his cock, tongue swirling around the head. Jackson let out a low sound and tightened his grip on Isaac’s hair, giving another sharp jerk, pushing himself further into the other’s mouth. Isaac groaned, eyelids flickering shut as he took in as much of Jackson as he could manage.

The other didn’t go easy on him, bucking into his mouth, holding him firm with that grip on his hair. Isaac clung to his hips, but made no effort to hold him back, just took it, low sounds slipping from his throat every time the other drew back.

When he pulled away, the werewolf let out an honest-to-god whimper. Jackson’s eyes had turned when he opened them to look down at him, but he hadn’t lost control and shifted any further than that. Isaac would have been impressed at how far he’d come, if he hadn’t been so distracted.

The other growled at him, tugging hard on the leash again, making Isaac fall forward to hands and knees, a sharper sound leaving him at the sudden constriction around his throat. Jackson pulled again, and Isaac moved forward obligingly, not even caring that he was crawling, debasing himself. He was blindingly hard, needy; enough so that he didn’t argue when Jackson looped the end of the leash around one of his bedposts, leaving Isaac tethered, on all fours on the other’s bedroom floor, and not giving even half a damn.

He heard, rather than saw, the other kick his jeans and boxers off into the corner with the rest of his laundry. Then Jackson was on him, letting out another frustrated growl as he fought to undo the beta’s pants, impatiently helping Isaac to struggle out of them and his underwear. The moment he was bare, Jackson had a hand in his hair again (Isaac was really starting to think he had a _thing_ for that), wrenching his head backwards to kiss him again, despite the awkwardness of the angle. One hand traced blunt nails, not claws, down the other’s spine, pausing to grab at his ass, digging fingers in hard enough to bruise.

Jackson had obviously prepared for this; he had a bottle of lube close at hand, didn’t even have to pull away from the other wolf to reach for it. Isaac could smell it when the other uncapped it, shuddered when he heard the other pour some into his hand, spreading it over his fingers. They’d done _this_ before, too, but once again there was a difference, a different play of power between them. A lack of power, rather, on Isaac’s part.

It surprised him how much he didn’t mind.

Teeth caught on his lower lip as the other pushed a lubed finger into him, barely giving him time to adjust before a second was joining it. Isaac winced, but he still arched back against the touch, though the attempt had the leash stretching taut between him and the bedpost, making it hard to breathe. Like it wasn’t already difficult. Forced to remain still, Isaac could do nothing but wait as Jackson worked him open, biting back whines of impatience.

One of them slipped free when the other finally drew his hand back, and he could hear the low chuckle in response as Jackson slicked himself up, pressed himself up against Isaac’s back. He teased for a long moment, rubbing himself against the other’s entrance just to make him whimper again; only when he had gotten the response he was looking for did he line himself up and start to press in, letting out a low growl of approval as the heat of the beta’s body enveloped him. Isaac sucked in a breath, fighting through the discomfort, forcing himself to relax.

The other stilled only when he had bottomed out; by then, Isaac was digging claws into the carpet, eyes screwed tightly shut. Jackson leaned over his back, pressing lips against the nape of his neck, tongue tracing up to brush against the buckle of the collar. “Breathe,” he advised with a surprising touch of tenderness, waiting until the other had managed to adjust before pulling back, one hand wrapping around Isaac’s hip, the other sliding around to trace slowly over his chest, dragging the edge of nails lightly against a nipple. The sound the wolf let out this time was less of pain, more of need. When the other started moving, he was ready, the friction making him groan louder and arch back again, ignoring the pinch of the collar.

Jackson wasn’t the type to be careful for long, and he built up quickly from the slow rhythm he’d started. It wasn’t long before he was bucking into Isaac in earnest, hand sliding down to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. He leaned forward again, other hand planting itself in the carpet next to Isaac’s, chest laid against the other wolf’s back, lips pressed up against the shell of his ear.

“You’re mine, you know that?” The other’s voice was a rough growl that made Isaac shudder, possessive in a way he hadn’t heard it before. “ _Mine_. Nobody else gets to touch you, do _this_ to you,” and he punctuated his words with a sharp thrust, a twist of his hips that brought another moan from the brunette. His hand slid over Isaac’s, gripping at it with bruising force, nails lengthening into claws. He gave another quick, hard thrust, growling again, low and intent. “Say it.”

“I’m yours,” Isaac gasped in response, breathless from the tension of the collar around his throat and the relentless press of the other’s body into his and the words that threatened to steal every last bit of sense he’d had. “Fuck, I am, _Jackson_.”

Whether it was the confirmation, the acceptance of that claim, or the guttural groan of his name, Isaac would never know. Whatever it was, it sent Jackson over the edge; he drove into him a few more times, thrusts harsh on the verge of painful, and then he was ripping gouges in the carpet as he came, burying his face in Isaac’s shoulder, hiding whatever sounds he might have made by digging teeth into his skin. His hand still moved over the other, though, and it didn’t take the brunette long to follow him, bucking forward into Jackson’s hand, spilling over it in a hot rush.

It took a lot of effort to stay propped up on hands and knees after that, but it was that or be slightly strangled by the leash. The first thing Jackson did when he could think properly was unhook it; he left the collar on, though, smoothed fingertips over it and the skin on either side before he pulled back, tugging Isaac with him.

The carpet was a mess, partially shredded and stained with come, but neither of them gave a damn, though Jackson made an irritated sound when he stretched out at first right on the damp spot they’d left. Once he had moved, though, he was content enough, one arm around Isaac, playing his fingers over the buckle at the back of his neck.

It was a while before he spoke, but when he did, it was quietly. “You should keep this.” He sounded almost unsure, like it was a question; as domineering as he’d been while they had been going at it, it was surprising. Not bad, though. Hell, it was almost endearing.

Isaac smiled slightly, and nuzzled his head against the other’s chest. “Yeah. I think I can do that.”


End file.
